


the reading

by panther



Series: black lightening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a decade has passed but finally Bella's will is being read. Andromeda is raising Teddy and Harry and her's son happily. She goes expecting abuse but finds her sister wanting to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reading

It has taken nearly a decade for Bellatrix's affairs to make their way through the system and the searches and the never ending paperwork but finally her last will and testament is to be read and Andromeda is summoned to Gringotts. It is the first time she has seen Narcissa in years and longer still since she gave Bellatrix a second thought. The whole thing is probably a formality in which she will turn up, get told she is getting nothing while possibly being insulted from beyond the grave, and then go home. A bottle of wine on the way back sounds like a good plan. Harry is making pesto chicken which Teddy and Sirius are very excited about. Teddy and Sirius. Her grandson and her son.

Son.

She never thought she would have another after Nymphadora. No protection was ever used between her and Ted but only one baby ever came along and that dark day when the bleeding came and took their first before it had a chance. Her pregnancy with Sirius had forced herself and Harry to stop sneaking around the subject of a relationship. They lived together to raise Teddy, at number 12 after Andy sold the cottage, but sometimes they fell into bed and they did things most couples do without ever labelling themselves. Their talk never really resolved anything. Andy moved into Harry's room and they carried on. They still do not label themselves. They are just together and more importantly they are happy. 

Harry had been stunned that she was able to fall pregnant at all and that led to an awkward conversation about the life spans of witches and muggle women and how Andy's womb had a few decades left in it yet, thank you very much. The more muggleborns stayed in their world after Hogwarts meant a trend had appeared over the past few decades of having children younger but really Sirius came along when most purebloods had their children when Andy was growing up. It was Andy that suggested the name. Sirius was her favourite cousin and he was close to Harry. He was also close to Dora. It felt right. Of course, everyone and anyone had something to say about it once the pieces were put together. Ginny Weasley was dragged off the pitch to become a victim despite her being one of the happiest to see Harry become a father. Muggleborns had something to say about her age and that erupted into yet another cultural argument which allowed Andy to disappear into the background. Now Sirius is a happy child and Harry is a happy father, balancing father and advisor with Teddy. They both call him dad. It just works. 

Her life is quiet and content and so the letter is a shock. Bellatrix was buried in the back of her mind. There was no desire to remember her sister other than to offer any comfort she could to the victims. Harry having Neville Longbottom over will never be comfortable for Andy. The goblins are quiet and sneering as usual but Andy hold her head high in her seat and pays no attention to her sister and nephew at the other end of the room. Harry may deal with them for work but to Andy they are just people. There is no reason to interact with them. 

She ignores the introduction, sadly having been a witness to far too many will readings. She only tunes in when the it comes to things being awarded. Narcissa gets the money, of course. Draco gets the library Bellatrix owned and that is when Andy takes proper notice.

"Burn it. I want nothing of it."

"Draco-"

"No, mother. I want nothing to do with it. Nothing she learned should be shared. Ever." Draco states it calmly and his face is calm yet his eyes give him away. Andy can read the panic and the horror. He does not want any lessons from beyond the grave and Andy feels her respect for him rise. Harry's words fall into place a little more snugly. She suddenly remembers that Draco has pushed the Wizengamot to look into the contents of families libraries and to confiscate certain titles. He wants licences to come into place to hold certain volumes. 

"Are you sure, Lord Malfoy?"

"Absolutely. I want a list of the contents and then said contents destroyed." Draco responds clearly. 

"Alright. We shall continue. To Miss Andromeda Black." All eyes focus on her. Not many people realise that she referred to her maiden name after the war. Ted was gone and despite their time together there was so much left in Andy to live. There is also a part of her that thinks that the whole thing with Harry would just be far easier for the press to make a fuss off if she kept the name. She is proud of her marriage but that is over now. The stares of her family burn but she keeps staring at the goblin. 

"You are left five thousand galleons with the note. "You will always be my sister." There is nothing more. Thank you for your time."

She nods and sits stunned. She expected abuse, nothing more. Her mind starts to travel as Bellatrix's lists of issues with the world are read out. Harry wants to visit the magical communities in North Africa but despite being one of the richest wizards in the world still frets about funds. That is what she will do with this inheritance. It seems fitting that Bella's money will help expand and educate the minds of Teddy and Sirius. It is precisely what Bella would hate so Andy already has destinations in mind. When the goblin brings things to a close Andy gets to her feat and turns to leave, freezing in place and then nearly falling backwards when she finds herself face to face with her sister and nephew.

"Andromeda."

"Narcissa. Draco."

"This is really not the place I wanted to do this but I have been so afraid of trying to get in touch. I am afraid this is where I feel I can try. I hear you are a grandmother and a mother once again. That is blessed. I would like to have tea with you , sister. If you are willing." Narcissa states hurriedly and Andromeda notices immediately. 

"You knew I had a grandson, Narcissa. You were part of the movement that put him in my permanent care."

Her sister flinches but still Narcissa meets her eyes. "My every movement is on record with Harry Potter. I know you have access." A slight dig. "A child is a blessing, Andy. I tried for many years but...well things happen as they are meant. As I said, my involvement is on record as are my actions since. They are not lies. I ...what we did was wrong. I truly dedicate myself to fixing those wrongs. I divorced. I work. I try. Please, just a cup of tea. Wherever and whenever you would like. I'm young, Andy. I don't want to be alone."

If she alone that is her doing! Andromeda fumes but she can see Cissa's face. Her sister could never lie. Shit. She has read the report. She knows about the domestic abuse and the way Cissa lied to give her son a chance but Harry too. She knows it all. It is of no comfort. Tea though. Maybe Andy can get answers to long forgotten questions. Her childhood is still an ache to her. There are questions about her daughter's last months she has no answer to. Cissa might. 

" I will owl you."

Narcissa seems as if she will feint but Draco has a hand at her elbow and then a nod. Confused Andromeda watches them both and then Narcissa is pulling a package from her robes and expanding it. It unfolds into a toy bunny rabbit and a train set of the Hogwarts Express. She shakily holds them towards Andromeda.

"For the boys. If you will let me." They both look so hopeful. Andromeda takes them automatically.

"I will owl." Then she is gone. A second later she is in her living room and Molly Weasley appears from the kitchen.

"All right there, Andy? They boys and I are making scones. Harry popped in for ten minutes to drop off wine and check the oven." Molly says cheerfully.

"I'm...I'm fine...but...can I ask you to just finish those scones? Spend another hour with them?"

"Of course, dear. You take whatever you need."

Andromeda makes her way upstairs, pulls the toys from under her robes and places them on the table, and cries.


End file.
